


Tell Me A Secret

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Discovery, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a houseguest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Secret

Nick shut the front door gently. It was late, and he didn’t want to disturb his houseguest. Stephen had been staying with him for the past few days, ever since his flat had turned into something resembling a swimming pool.

Nick had come to rely on Stephen a lot over the last two years, ever since Helen had disappeared. But he had only recently realised that the man was now a lot more than just a lab assistant – he was a friend, too. Possibly the only true friend Nick had any more. So when Stephen had turned up at work one morning and told him how he’d woken up to find water cascading through his kitchen ceiling, Nick hadn’t thought twice before offering him a bed until everything was sorted.

Truth was, he quite liked having the young man around. The house could get too quiet sometimes, and Nick knew that he had on occasion come perilously close to turning into a recluse.

Not tonight, though. Tonight he had stayed out until nearly midnight. Although he was fairly sure that being stuck in one’s office marking exam papers didn’t _exactly_ count as a social life. Particularly when he had been doing it on his own. But he had, as usual, left all the marking until the last minute, and so had been left with no choice but to pull a late nighter.

Creeping up the stairs, Nick tried not to step on any creaking floorboards. Stephen tended to go to bed relatively early, so he could get up in time to go for a run before work. He would probably be sound asleep by now.

But as he tiptoed past Stephen’s door, he heard noise. A noise that was unmistakeably a moan.

The door had been left ajar, and the sound carried clearly to Nick’s ears. He flinched. He didn’t need to be hearing this. Stephen wouldn’t thank him for it, if he ever found out.

But he was just about to carry on along the landing when he heard something else.

“God…Nick…”

He froze, even though he knew he _really_ needed to leave, right now. Stephen obviously didn’t know he was home, hadn’t heard the front door, and had no idea Nick was listening. Hell, he probably wasn’t even aware of what he’d just said. Nick should just go to his own room, shut the door tightly, and attempt to act normal when he saw Stephen in the morning.

But instead he was pushing Stephen’s door open gently, praying it didn’t creak as he took in the view.

Stephen was sprawled on his bed, covers flung back, skin covered in a sheen of sweat. His head was thrown back, eyes tightly shut. And his hand was stroking his cock in time to his harsh breathing.

Nick felt his mouth go dry. God, what a sight. His own cock twitched, unmistakeably displaying its interest in the scene.

But he must have made some kind of noise to betray himself, because suddenly Stephen’s eyes flew open in alarm, his gaze unerringly finding Nick lurking in his doorway.

They stared at each other for half a second, and then Stephen was suddenly scrabbling around for discarded clothing, for the duvet, for anything to cover himself up, a stream of apologies dropping from his lips.

“Stop.” Nick put a hint of command in the word, and Stephen stilled abruptly, staring at him with wide eyes.

Nick stepped into the room, pushing the door shut behind him. Slowly, he crossed to the bed and crawled on to it, straddling Stephen’s thighs, effectively pinning him to the mattress. He hadn’t removed any of his clothing, and even in the dim light he knew his straining erection would be obvious through the fabric of his jeans.

But Stephen’s eyes seemed to be fixed on Nick’s face. He was obviously embarrassed, possibly scared, and very _definitely_ still aroused. Although he seemed completely unsure about which emotion to choose.

Nick decided to choose for him. Reaching out he ran his fingertips along the length of Stephen’s still erect cock, and then curled his hand around the shaft. Stephen’s eyes fluttered closed again, his lips parting in a soundless gasp.

“Tell me what you want.” Nick’s voice was low and demanding.

But Stephen didn’t answer, and Nick spoke again.

“ _Tell me_.”

“Slowly…” The word was choked out, and was followed by something that might have been, “Make it last.”

Nick did as instructed, stroking Stephen’s cock unhurriedly, tightening his grip a little on the upstrokes, loosening on the down strokes.

Stephen was still beneath him, his face a picture of concentration, as if he were trying to absorb every single sensation Nick was torturously inflicting on him.

But that wasn’t good enough. That wasn’t what Nick wanted to see. And as he brushed his thumb over the tip of Stephen’s cock, Stephen’s hips jerked, and Nick smiled.

“Do you want me?”

“I…”

“ _Do you want me_?”

“Yes…god, yes!”

“How long?”

“Always! Since the day we met.”

Stephen’s hands were fisted in the duvet as he writhed underneath Nick’s ministrations. “Please…” he begged.

But Nick continued torturing him – he had no intention of letting Stephen come yet. Stephen had told him to make it last, and he was intending on following that instruction to the letter.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you…”

“Would want you? I’ll tell you a secret. I wanted you every day.”

Stephen moaned. “God…Nick…”

Nick ignored the plea. “So, now you have me, what do you think? Was it worth waiting for?”

“Yes. Yes!”

“So you won’t mind waiting a little bit longer, then.”

Nick slowed his hand until it was barely moving at all. Stephen was whimpering with need now, and Nick thought he had never seen a sight so beautiful in all his life.

“God, you look beautiful.” He hadn’t meant to say his thought aloud, and Stephen suddenly looked at him, his eyes dark with desire. But anything he might have been about to say died on his lips when Nick suddenly tightened his hand ruthlessly, dragging it along Stephen’s cock almost hard enough to be uncomfortable.

“Come for me.”

Stephen shuddered, almost shouting Nick’s name as he finally came, and Nick knew that Stephen’s orgasm was a sight he would never get tired of. He watched until Stephen stopped shaking and his breath had evened out a little. Then, without saying a word, he climbed off the bed and fetched a cloth and silently cleaned Stephen up.

As he was turning away again, Stephen suddenly grabbed his wrist. “Is that it?” he asked, confusion clear in his eyes. “You’re just going to go?”

Nick extricated himself and took the cloth back to the bathroom. When he returned he was unbuttoning his shirt. “No,” he answered. “This is only the beginning.”


End file.
